


I Settle for Long Distance Calls, I'm Lost in Empty Pillow Talk Again

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I haven't had a good night sleep in a long time" Mickey shares quietly. He hears Ian's breath catch but doesn't stop himself from adding. "About four months." and he knows Ian is thinking back to the same night as him. The night that they slept together in Mickey's twin size bed. Every part of them touching, and not just because of the size of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Settle for Long Distance Calls, I'm Lost in Empty Pillow Talk Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song If These Sheets Were the States by All Time Low (seriously major army!Ian feels because of that song) I have no idea what Mandy's new guy's name is:P I've heard somewhere that it's Kenyatta, but idk, I'll just go with Ken (Mandy deserves her Ken doll tho) I'm on the "It's been three months" team because there is no way Svetlana would be showing that much after just a few weeks. Pretty much takes off where the last episode cuts off. Give or take.

"Jesus fuck" Mandy hisses as she sits up in bed and snatches the phone "It is 3 in the fucking morning" she informs the caller, practically growling. Ken shifts next to her so her next sentence comes out quieter "Whoever this is better have a good fucking reason for waking me up."

Mandy gasps when they speak, a soft, "Sorry Mands..." and Mandy would know that voice anywhere. She's quickly out of bed and moving to the living room, so as not to wake Ken.

"What the fuck Ian?" Mandy asks angrily "It's been 2 fucking months since your last text, do you know how many Gallagher's have been on my porch asking about you?" Mandy knows she's being harsh but she can't help it, it's how she shows affection. 

"I know" he sighs "I have had no time. They keep us so busy here" Mandy knows that if she asks where he is, he won't tell her. So she doesn't bother. "How are they doing... My family?" Ian clarifies.

"They miss you" Mandy shrugs even though she knows Ian can't see it "We all miss you." It comes out gentler than she means it to. 

"Everyone." Ian scoffs and Mandy knows who he's thinking of, but it's not her place to tell about the picture she found hidden in a magazine in the bathroom, crinkled and slightly faded. 

Mandy starts to protest but she's interrupted "Who the fuck are you talking to?" Mickey asks, walking into the living room. And Mandy doesn't know how to respond. Ian called her, not Mickey, for a reason. 

"No one, Mickey" she answer quickly, into the phone so Ian can hear her. 

"Why is he awake? You weren't talking loudly." Ian asks, he doesn't sound upset so Mandy takes that as a good sign.

"Why are you up? I was being quiet!" Mandy insists. Mickey settles down on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"I was already up" Mickey shrugs "Haven't been sleeping." and that worries Mandy because usually Mickey sleeps like the dead. 

She's about to ask why when Ian pipes up on the phone "Let me talk to him" she is barely able to ask if he's sure before he's demanding "Come on Mandy, put him on!" Mandy sighs as she hands the phone to Mickey

"He wants to talk to you" She mutters as she stands up and stretches "And I'm going back to bed" she turns away from Mickey's confused glare leaves the room.

"Fucking who, Mandy? Who wants to talk?" Mickey growls at her retreating figure. When she doesn't answer he swears and pulls the phone up to his ear "Who'm I talking to?" he asks quickly. 

"Hey, Mickey." He sounds apologetic and Mickey wants to hang up. He wants to slam the phone down so hard that it breaks, but then he wouldn't get to talk to Ian. "How are you?" Ian asks cautiously, knowing he was walking on thin ice. 

"I'm great." Mickey replies bitingly "We're all great. Me, Svetlana, the whole happy family." Mickey spits out sarcastically. He hears Ian sigh through the phone and just knows that he's running his fingers through his hair. If he has any hair left.

"That's good to hear, Mick." Ian answers just as sarcastically "How's Svetlana's pregnancy going?" if Ian was there Mickey would have hit him for that comment. But he isn't there.

"Fucking peachy." Mickey growls. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Ian asks quietly, easily changing the tone of the conversation. 

"You're the one who called at 3am" Mickey says grumpily. 

"And you're the one who was up anyway." Ian snarks back "Don't change the subject, Mick." And when Ian uses the nickname a second time it's not used to hurt but to heal.

Mickey bites his lip before answering, "I'm not used to sleeping next to someone" and he desperately hopes that Ian doesn't mention that he's had three months to get used to it. 

"You slept fine when I..." Mickey thanks any Gods there may be that Ian doesn't finish that sentence. "I have to sleep on a cot that feels like the ground. And I have to be awake and doing drills in an hour" Ian supplies instead, laughing humorlessly.

"Sounds fucking terrible" Mickey offers lamely. 

"I could say the same for you." Ian quips. Mickey agrees silently. Svetlana isn't so bad, she keeps to herself and can hold her liquor, which is all that really matters to Mickey in their case. But sleeping next to pregnant and curvy is not the same as sleeping next to solid and strong.

"I haven't had a good night sleep in a long time" Mickey shares quietly. He hears Ian's breath catch but doesn't stop himself from adding. "About four months." and he knows Ian is thinking back to the same night as him. The night that they slept together in Mickey's twin size bed. Every part of them touching, and not just because of the size of the bed. 

"Yeah," Ian agrees "That sounds about right." Mickey remembers the way Ian's fingers felt carding through his hair, and when Mickeys hand lay over Ian's heart he could feel how real he was. How real they were. He tells Ian as much, he'll blame it on sleep deprivation in the morning. But maybe he won't excuse it at all when Ian responds "This feels real too."

Mickey has his first good nights sleep in months that night. On their shitty couch with Mandy's cell phone pressed against his ear so can fall asleep to Ian's steady breathing.


End file.
